Tales From The Rift
by Red O'Riley
Summary: Welcome to Summoner's Rift, dear reader. And here I present to you a collection of tales and chronicles of various battles that were fought on the soil of this Field of Justice, told from the eyes and ears of the champions and their summoners (albeit in third person).
1. 000 - The Guardian's Narrative

_Aye, you are in a restricted area, wanderer. What are you doing here?_

_I see you do not know how Runeterra operates. Where do you come from? And what is your purpose here in this world?_

_Ah, I see you wish to know more about the League of Legends, aye? Well, I guess it's not unusual that you come here for the most iconic organization in Runeterra: a collection of this world's strongest champions - and a smattering of others from different worlds as well._

_Hmm, considering there isn't a match scheduled today, I believe this place is a good one to start._

_What match, you say? And what is this place? Why, this is one of the most historic places in Valoran: Summoner's Rift. A Field of Justice where champions fight against each other for the sake of peace. The story behind this place is long and would most likely put you to sleep long before we're finished with a quarter of it!_

_But, I believe I can tell you a few stories that were _made _here. Stories that might give you an insight into this world, the League, and the champions that fight in it._

_How would I know, you ask? Why, do you even realize what I am? Hah!_

_Yes, I've seen much that has happened here, and beyond the Rift. But mostly here. So find a rock to sit on, and I'll spin my tales..._

_Not so loud now, lad. The Baron Nashor, lord of this battlefield, resides not far off from where we sit, and while he would not be bothered by my voice, the voice of a stranger such as yourself may alert him, and you would not want to be his next victim._

_Now, let us begin..._


	2. 001 - A Game of Shadows

**A Game of Shadows**

* * *

It was a rather pleasant morning on Summoner's Rift. Gentle breezes blew across the land as the sun's rays bathed it in a delicate glow. But as with every calm day on the Rift, there's always a storm behind it, just waiting to brew up.

In fact, the storm had already started. At the so-called bottom lane, a skirmish of sorts is underway. Ezreal, the Prodigal Explorer, was locked in a duel with his opponent: the Night Hunter, Shauna Vayne. The two sharpshooters were some of the best in Valoran, but at the moment, Ezreal seemed to have the upper hand, launching shot after Mystic Shot at Vayne, who was unable to retaliate with an attack of her own unless she got closer, and he was denying her that chance.

"Come on, get closer!" Ezreal taunted. The arrogance dripping from his voice was infuriating, but Vayne kept her cool. Sooner or later, he would screw up...

And screw up he did. The Explorer had completely missed his next shot, and he made the mistake of shifting close to her, and conveniently right next to a rather big tree. Vayne took the chance, and strafed him with her crossbow, moving up to him as she did so.

Ezreal loosed another Mystic Shot, but Vayne successfully dodged it. She deftly countered with two well-placed shots of her own, after which she withdrew her giant crossbow from her back and expertly pinned him to the tree in a split-second, with his turret just in sight of the two, yet so far out of range.

"You shouldn't have bothered, Ezreal," she said as she took aim. "Hitting me is like boxing with shadows."

"But what if the one fighting you..." an eerie voice asked seemingly from nowhere, "...is another shadow?"

Vayne heard the bone-chilling voice, and tumbled out of the way before a shadow emerged from the nearby brush and rushed between her and Ezreal. The latter was quick to blink back to the safety of his turret, and he was recalling away before Vayne could launch a shot.

She shifted her focus on the animated shadow of a very familiar ninja. "Tch. Come out of your hiding place, Zed."

The Master of Shadows was quick to appear, though not where Vayne expected him to be. Instead of materializing from his shadow like he'd usually do, Zed simply walked out from the bushes in the nearby river, not worried about the apparent danger.

Vayne was. She took aim at Zed's head. "What is it that you want?"

"Perhaps I would like to chat for a bit. Before I tear you apart." The smirk was visible underneath his mask.

"I would like to-"

Zed suddenly disappeared from view, and just as quickly he materialized behind Vayne, with two shadows standing at either side. "'See me try?', little Night Hunter?" he sneered. "Well now, your wish has been granted. Any further request before I shred your delicate body to pieces?"

"Perhaps I do..." In a quick motion, she withdrew her giant crossbow. "Die." A large bolt pushed Zed away, and Vayne faded away immediately afterwards.

"How rude of you," Zed noted. "No matter." Zed again faded, and just as Vayne reappeared he was already behind her. "It's no use, Night Hunter." He prepared to stab Vayne in the back, but she was once again quick to evade. This time she retaliated, firing off a string of silver bolts in quick succession.

Zed deflected the shots and his shadow immediately rushed towards her, followed by two pairs of razor shuriken. Fortunately, Vayne's summoner was quick to respond, and flashed his champion to the side before she even thought about it. The thank-yous would have to come later. Right now both were focused on having Vayne stay alive and perhaps slay the enemy champion rushing towards her.

Vayne readied another heavy bolt and slipped sideways, as Zed and his shadow each prepared to throw another pair of shuriken.

* * *

The duel was as quick as it was bloody. Both Vayne and Zed were mortally wounded, both their arms too injured to be used effectively.

Vayne was breathing heavily, and she needed to recall badly while she had the chance. "You're lucky this time."

"I could say the same to you as well." Though Zed was just as badly beat-up, it wasn't obvious from his ever-level voice. "Step a little bit to the right, if you will."

Vayne did so, tired as she was, and was surprised to see a wave of arcane arrows miss her by mere inches. She looked at Zed, surprised that he'd spare her life even though they were enemies.

"Consider that as my little thank you for being a worthy opponent," Zed again smirked. "But only this one time. I will kill you myself when we meet again." Zed disappeared into the shadows without a trace.

She smirked as well, at nothing in particular, as she limped back to her turret and prepared to recall back to the fountain.

**- END -**


End file.
